What Makes A Hero
by SPskater411
Summary: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League. A Ben/Nightwing yaoi/slash story. Remixed Verison of the old one. Plz Review.
1. Episode 1: The Old and The New

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer**: Ben 10 Omniverse is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.

**A/n:** I've decided to remix this story again. For those who have already read this story and knew it used to be under Teen Titans, now it's under Young Justice. I've decided this because well I've just started watching the show and decided my plot sounds more interesting with the show than with TT. It's more serious based instead of comedy so I'll follow there. Also, I prefer the YJ!Robin than the TT!Robin. Honestly, I think that Robin seems more compatible to Ben more than anything. I can develop TT!Robin when he's becoming Nightwing. Also, the rating has gone up as well to an 'M', mostly because I want to *shrugs* But the pair hasn't changed that's for sure. Anyways, enjoyed the remix version.

* * *

_**...5 years ago...**_

* * *

_Ben grinned impishly as he was hero'd up as Heatblast, taking down most of the mutant like robbers with Gwen and Grandpa Max behind him, doing their magic and blasting with guns. Right now they were in a territory of a city called Gotham where in fact, Ben knew in his fanboyish knowledge, Batman resides. But Gwen pointed out that it was just rumors that Batman doesn't really exist in the city anymore. After defeating the bad guys and the police took the crooks away after thanking the fiery alien, Ben sighed as he was disappointed for not seeing his favorite idol besides the famous Sumo Slammer._

_"C'mon Ben, it's not like Batman could jump out to every rescue there is..." Gwen rolled her eyes as she stepped into the RV._

_As Ben powered down back to his normal 13 year old self, he gaped in surprise as a familiar boy wearing all red, black and yellow wearing his signature eye mask was right in front of him. Ben gulped as the boy grinned._

_"Wow...you're the alien everyone is talking about!" The boy gave a creepy yet happy child-like laugh, making Ben wince a little._

_"Y-you…You're…" Ben's eyes widen as he almost tripped on his own feet as the Boy Wonder before him grinned._  
_"Not feeling the aster huh?" He chuckled once more and placed a hand out to him, "You've gotta stay whelmed, I won't tell...by the way, I'm Robin,"_

_Ben choked down a bubbling nervous laugh then took his hand and shook it happily "I know who you are dude! I'm Ben..."_

_"I know…"_

_Ben tilted his head in confusion as Robin smiled coyly._

_"We've been looking for you…"_

_"Looking for me?" Ben repeated slowly as Robin nodded._

_"We know what you're capable of. The Justice League thinks you can join our team..." Robin explained as Ben started smiling goofily._

_"I...I get to join the awesome Justice League?"_

_"Nope," Robin shook his head then smirked, "The YOUNG Justice Team actually,"_

_The horn of the RV flared, as Grandpa Max looked at Ben impatiently._

_Ben sighed as he then looked back at Robin, only to find out he disappeared. The brunette scratched his head and frowned. Was it all in his head? _

_"_**We'll meet again Ben Tennyson..."**_Robin's voice giggled in the air, making Ben freeze a little in surprise._

_Looking around once more to find out where Robin is, but gave up when it was just him and sighed. His grandfather once more blew the horn, and Ben rushed over and jumped into the RV, not knowing the bird boy watched him with a secret smile of admiration._

_"So we'll get him next time right?" Robin turned his head to his dark mentor with a gleeful expression, as the Batman stepped out of the shadows and nodded._

_"That day will come soon enough…"_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"Robin! To your left!"

A dark shadow moved swiftly from roof to roof, as a tall red, black and yellow blur passed in seconds and reached for his birdarangs and threw them at the hideous monster in front of him.

Suddenly, a green blur soared in the sky as he flipped down, planting a mirco-chip on the injured monster and backflipped away as the monster exploded into pieces. Standing in front of the remains of the goop monster, two boys glanced at the mess then frowned as they looked at each other. The first male was the tallest, black haired spiked up and an eyemask covering the top part of his face and wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" on the side with a black and red cape. The other boy was fair haired, his dark eyes almost shining in excitement, wearing a green hoodie with the number 10 on the side, dark jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Well, I think Nightwing won't be too happy to see we obliderated our bad guy," The light haired brunette rubbed his head lightly, as his partner bent down and looked at the goop, scooping up a sample and placing the tube of it in his pocket.

"What's done is done, we'll just send the sample and-"

The caped boy's eyes widen as the mess gooey stuff started to move and the Batman protege reached behind his back and to grab his electrifying bo-staff and stab the forming monster hard as it screeched loudly in pain. The Unitrix holder wasted no time and twisted his white and green wrist watch and slammed on it hard and managed to compact the monster in it.

Suddenly a green light then surrounded Jimmy Jones as a beeping sound went off, and the green hooded boy grinned.

"We did it Robin! High five!" The boy smiled and raised his hand to his partner, who accepted the high-five.

"So, what now Jim?" Robin asked as he watched Jimmy dial in his communicator turned to his partner, smiling a little as the Unitrix holder was making cute faces as he texted his leader.

"Well, we drop the sample, then test out the new DNA I caught and-"

**_"DNA detected. Ben Tennyson."_**

Robin and Jimmy looked down at the watch in confusion. Jimmy frowned as he twisted the watch again.

**_"DNA detected. Ben Tennyson. Do you wish to activate?"_**

"Ben Tennyson?" Jimmy exclaimed in awe, looking at the Boy wonder next to him, and Robin had a serious face on.

"Accept it," Robin commanded softly.

Jimmy looked a little confused and nodded, as he twisted the dial once more on his Omnitrix and slammed his hand down and the light flashed before their very eyes. As the lights died down, both fourteen years olds gaped at the sight before them.

Ben Tennyson was right in front of them. And he looked sixteen.

* * *

**So here's some questions that's popping in your heads right about now and I've answered them:**

***Who is the Robin in the present paragraph? **That would be the current Robin, Tim Drake.

***Who is Jimmy Jones? **The fangeek that made Ben famous in the show.

***How did Jimmy get the Unitrix? **When Ben disappeared, Azmith needed a new successor. But unfortunately with Ben gone, so was the Omnitrix. So he redesigned the Unitrix and gave it to the one guy that'll know Ben so well and do good. Jimmy (I bet you guys wanted Albedo right?)

***How did Ben disappear? **I won't spoil you on that.

***Where's Nightwing? **Will be on the next chapter.

***Why is it so confusing? **Because I want it to be.

**So what'cha think? I know it sucks now, but it'll all make sense soon. Anyways, as always, please read and review.**


	2. Episode 2: The Gaining and Losing

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 Omniverse is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**A/n:** Thanks a bunch to my reviewers Holyman123, The Guest and SpiritTrainer. Glad you like it I guess. I dunno why I'm continuing this though, but I'll do my best. Anyways, any questions or concerns you have about this story, just review or PM me. Enjoy.

* * *

_**...5 years ago...**_

* * *

_Ben looked around a little at the little supermarket he was currently in, a bit side-tracked as his Grandpa and cousin Gwen were wandering off to find God-knows-what. God, this is very boring, Ben thought with a pout. Did Grandpa really need to use octupus tentacles for freakin' spaghetti? Ben grimaced at the thought. He and Gwen never had a normal for a long while in their summer. The brunette glanced around some more then eyes landed on a familiar boy he thought he saw last week._

_Smiling, he was walking over to the boy, until the boy suddenly vanished into the crowd._

_Ben blinked as he scratched his head but then jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced over to see the boy smiling at him coolly._

_"Ah, it's you..." Ben grinned as Robin laughed, sort of reminded Ben of a evil kid laughing in that one movie he saw._

_"Yeah it's me, didn't expect you to be here," The sidekick tilted his head, "Ben Tennyson right?"_

_Ben nodded, a little too weirded out in his politeness, "Yeah, and you're..." Ben grinned stupidly, "Bird boy?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes a bit, "Yeah, real mature Benjamin,"_

_"At least my name isn't well...ya know..." Ben lamely finished. Darn, it sounded better in his head._

_The Boy Wonder laughed once more and poked Ben's blushing embarrassed cheek with a grin, "You're really cute you know that? Blushing like a little girl."_

_Ben angrily blushed and gritted his teeth, feeling a little insulted and embarrassed at the boy's blunt statement. "I am not a girl!"_

_"I know you aren't" Robin grinned even more then leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek, "And I like it that way,"_

_Ben was about to shout, kick, punch, or do anything besides standing there gaping like a red blown popperfish, until he heard the voice of his Grandpa Max calling his name. He just turned for one second and when was going to look back, Robin was gone yet again._

_"How does he keep doign that?!" Ben yelled in frustration, as he rubbed his cheek furiously as he walked off still blushing._

_The masked boy watched behind the food aisle as his flustered friend walked away, smiling bigger as he watched Ben arguing with the red haired girl that he knew was Ben's cousin._

_It's good when he's the king of hacking. And trolling. _

_"Dick, stop being a trolling creeper and let's go, Megan wants us back in the cave!" A boy in yellow and red speeded over to his best friend and tugged at the black and yellow cape Robin was wearing._

_The Boy wonder grinned and punched Kid Flash's arm, "Chill Kid Mouth, be a little traught why don't you?"_

_The speedster rolled his eyes as he just looked at Robin then over his shoulder._

_"Were you talking to that dude there?"_

_Robin glanced over and then gave a secret smile and winked, "A Bat never tells his secrets,"_

_Kid Flash looked a bit confused as Robin disappeared and shouted at the sky "But Rob, you're a bird!"_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"Looks like we have a dilemma..."

Nightwing turned from the computer screen as his eyes widening seeing Robin and Jimmy carrying a young thin boy in their arms and placing him down on the couch. The leader walked over to the youngster curiously as Robin stood behind the couch and Jimmy was tending to the newbie. Nightwing observed the physical appearance of the new boy. Short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age. The attire surprisingly looked familiar too. Black shirt and has a green stripe in the middle with a 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt, wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes.

Yes. It looked exactly like him.

"It can't be..." Nightwing whispered a little as the newcomer was looking around idly and a bit dazed.

"But it is," Jimmy answered lightly then directed his voice to the stranger.

"Mister Tennyson? You okay buddy?"

The boy looked at Jimmy then smiled a little lightly, "Hey...Jimmy right? Me, Gwen and Kevin met you a while back"

Jimmy nodded then smiled, "Yeah, that's right, do you know who you are?"

Tennyson tilted his head, frowning, "I'm Ben Tennyson, you know, savior of the universe and all?"

_He looks exactly the same. And sounds the same too,_ Nightwing thought, glad his mask covering his eyes as he looked sadly at the boy, _Right before he disappeared from us...from me...  
_

"It's an honor to meet THE Ben Tennyson in the flesh" Robin grinned then faltered, "...I mean right before he-"

Nightwing nudged at his younger counterpart's rib then smiled softly at Ben.

"I've missed you..."

He was about to approach the boy but was suddenly pushed back as Ben blinked then narrowed his eyes at Nightwing.

"Dude, who are you?"

Nightwing felt his heart break as Robin and Jimmy looked shocked.

"It's Robin, well, he's referred to as Nightwing now, but he's still the same guy. You and him worked together in the Justice League,"

Ben looked at Jimmy then raised a brow, "Who's Robin? And what's the Justice League?"

The current Bird boy glanced at his mentor nervously, as Nightwing had an unreadable expression.

"You don't...remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was that I stopped Vilgax from destroying Earth,"

Jimmy glanced at the the masked boys behind him then turned back to his hero, "Um, Ben, that happened about three years ago,"

Ben paled a little, "T-Three years ago?"

"You mean you can't remember anything?" Nightwing finally spoke as Ben shook his head.

"I was in Grandpa's place, Gwen and Kevin left for college, then I appeared here,"

Jimmy scratched his head then sighed, "This is way too confusing,"

"Ben Tennyson?"

Ben glanced over to the tall dark man with an unreadable expression then smiled.

"Hmm?" The brunette blinked as Nightwing held out a black and yellow little communicator with a big white YJ in the middle of it.

"Do you what this is?" The dark leader asked the boy as Ben shook his head, "This used to belong to you when you joined us. Since you have returned, you can have it back and come and join us again. The old gang are here but we also have new allies too, we'll help you remember..."

Ben looked at the communicator with an interested look, but what surprised Nightwing was that the young Omnitrix wielder gently closed the raven head's hand over the device with a small smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rook and I are pretty much handling ourselves,"

Nightwing, Robin and Jimmy blinked in a unison.

"Who's Rook?"

"Ben dude!"

Suddenly a laser was shot as loud sirens and a booming voice of 'INTRUDER ALERT!' was sounded as some tall balded man in war paint and dressed in a blue suit barged in and raised his weapon at the trio.

"Step away from my partner!"

* * *

**So? What'cha think? Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter two. **


	3. Episode 3: The Team and Rook Blonko

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 Omniverse is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**A/n: **So we're getting a bit closer to the plot. Yaaaaaaaaaay. By the way, for those who've been reading this and just noticed now that things look different, this story has been remixed. So I suggest you go back to chapter one and read. Haha, I'm so evil. And don't worry, the story will mix some timelines with the Teen Titans, but it's mostly into Young Justice...Meh enjoy~!

* * *

_**...5 years ago...**_

* * *

_Ben is led to some big Mountain as he then looked down to Robin with a raised eyebrow._

_"So, this is your HQ?"_

_Robin turned his head and nodded to the boy._

_"Yeah, this is where you'll be staying,"_

_"A mountain?"_

_"No, silly, inside it..."_

_It has been a year since their first encounter, and finally Robin asked Ben to join the Young Justice. At first, when Ben asked his grandpa, it wasn't pretty. It seemed he had history with the League, and didn't want Ben to be sucked into the hero business (Ben heroing was bad enough, but to be in danger like this didn't suit Max Tennyson well). Ben eventually spoke his mind, that he need proper training on his fighting and thought it'd be good also to work with teams. Gwen protested that she and Grandpa were already his team, but Ben teasing said he didn't want a doofus on his team. Soon, Grandpa Max agreed (after having a heated argument with the Batman, and he could've won the argument if he wanted to). So now here he was, Ben Tennyson walking to the Young Justice hideout with Robin Boy Wonder. Gwen wanted to join up, but Grandpa strictly said he didn't want to lose more grandkids to the dark side (yeah, he thinks it's dark, that and Gwen didn't want to leave her grandfather alone), and so the both of them left for Bellwood._

_"You're gonna love it here," Robin spoke, breaking Ben out of his thoughts, "And you'll love the team even more,"_

_Ben smiled a little as he walked ahead of the Boy Wonder, "Race ya!"_

_The raven head blinked but then grinned as he ran after him, "You're not gonna beat me!"_

_The two then raced inside the opening of the cave as the intercom spoke loudly._

_'Recognize: Robin B01. Recognize: Ben 10 B21'_

_"That is way cool," Ben smiled then eyes looked around the Cave, "Scratch that, it's way too cool,"_

_"Told ya so," Robin stepped behind Ben then glanced at him, "Wanna meet the team?"_

_"Do I?" Ben looked at Robin with eyes shining in excitement, as Robin stared a blushed a little._

_A cough was then heard as the two boys looked on to see five teenagers standing there smiling. One was what looked like the oldest, light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. The next was a strong looking Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. The third boy had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes and had a lean yet slightly muscular build. Then there were the two girls, one with blond hair tied in a pony tail with dark eyes and the other girl was green skinned, freckled and had red hair._

_Robin glanced at the starstrucked boy then gently pulled at his hand, "C'mon, meet the gang…"_

_Ben was then dragged by Robin to the group, as the said group walked over to them. The first boy walked up and placed his hand out and smiled warmly._

_"I am Aqualad, but here in the Cave, you may call me Kaldur,"_

_Ben shook the guy's hand as the red headed boy grinned and shook Ben's other hand quickly and excitedly._

_"I'm Wally, but outside, they call me Kid Flash, hey you like videos games right? What's your powers? Do you have a cool superhero name?"_

_"More like Kid Mouth," Robin muttered with a laugh, as Ben tried hard not to laugh either._

_The green girl walked up next and smiled, "I'm M'gann, but they tend to call me Miss Martian,"_

_Suddenly the girl's form shifted so that she had the same tan white skin, long brown hair, and bright green eyes wearing a black shirt, green jacket with the number 10 on it, blue jeans and black/white sneakers. All in all, she looked like a female Ben._

_"Is it wrong to say that you look hotter now?" Ben asked with a slight grin and blush, as Robin pouted and folded his arms and Wally laughed._

_"Dude, that's what I said the first time she tried to look like me," The speedster explained with a grin then ruffled Ben's hair, "I like this kid,"_

_Ben grinned but blinked as Wally leaned down and whispered, "But seriously, I saw Miss M first so, don't get the wrong idea but I called dibs,"_

_"Great, another Wally, just what the world needs," The blond girl rolled her eyes and waved, "Hey, I'm Artemis,"_

_Ben nodded then glanced at the last boy, who just stared at him silently._

_"That's Conner," Robin whispered to Ben with a small smile, "Also known as Superboy, don't be afraid, he's like that,"_

_But Ben wasn't listening as he tilted his head to stare at Superboy more, and the clone narrowed his eyes then turned away and walked off._

_"Well that was rude of Supey," Wally pouted then looked at Robin, "What's up with him?"_

_"Dunno" Robin glanced at Ben, who was looking down._

_'**But I wanna find out...**'_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"Step away from my partner!"

Nightwing's eyes widen then glared at the intruder but paused as Ben raised his hands up and walked over to the stranger.

"Rook, buddy, calm down," Ben gently waved his hands with a sheepish smile, "I'm alright,"

The one called Rook frowned a little then placed his laser down and looked down at his younger partner with a relieved look.

"Your Grandfather and I were most worried. You disappeared and we thought we'd lose you again,"

_'Again? _' Nightwing thought suspiciously, '_He knew Ben had disappeared before,'_

"Who are you?" Robin spoke up angrily, preparing his bo-staff in case the stranger decided to attack again.

"I am Rook Blonko. Graduate of the Plummer's Academy. Partner of the Ben Tennyson," The blue cladded alien introduced then looked at Ben, "Ben, we need you come back to the base now, your Grandfather wants to see if you are alright,"

Ben nodded and was about to walk with Rook until a strong hand clasped around his wrist and the brunette turned his head to look up at the smoldering gaze of Nightwing.

"Sorry, but he's staying here, we have questions," The leader spoke with authority, as Robin and Jimmy looked at their leader in confusion.

"I cannot allow you to keep Ben Tennyson as a captive," Rook glowered a little then pulled Ben gently behind him, then whispered lowly so that the Omnitrix wielder couldn't hear, "He has returned yes, I have been told stories on how he used to work for the Justice League's younger team. But not to repeat the same events of losing Ben, we are keeping him and away from this place,"

Nightwing reeled back seething, as Rook then led Ben out and disappeared.

Robin glanced up at the older boy quietly then sighed, "What now Captain?"

Nightwing growled then faced his computer, "I need to talk to Max Tennyson,"

* * *

**So? What'cha think? I finally introduced Rook, and he knew about Ben's disappearance? And next chapter, oh this is gonna be epic. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter Three. **


	4. Episode 4: Red Arrow and Max Tennyson

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 Omniverse is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**A/n: Lala, just read the story :D**

* * *

_**...5 years ago...**_

* * *

_Robin grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at a defeated Ben on his back, the holographic reading 'Ben 10: Failed' flashing red rapidly._

_"I win,"_

_Ben growled and was about to get back up but Robin pinned him down once more, the Boy wonder then laughing his signature creepy laugh. Flopping his head to the side, he silently surrendered, making Robin cheer and quickly got off the Omnitrix wielder and helped him up._

_"Well done Robin. And Benjamin, you should work on concentrating more,"_

_Ben rubbed his head and glared at the woman dressed in black and blue._

_"I almost had him Black Canary!" He whined with a pout, "Robin tends to cheat,"_

_"I only saw him whip your ass down," Wally snickered and winked, making Ben splutter and shake his fist at the speedster._

_Robin rolled his eyes but grinned cheekily as Black Canary gave him a knowing look._

_It was no secret in the cave that Robin had a weird fascination to Ben, and it's only been four months since he joined the Young Justice Team. Like Miss Martian and Superboy, Ben lived in the cave and trained with the others, but Robin always tend to sleep over in the cave to keep Ben 'whelmed' and not lonely (Because Miss Martian and Supey have their own 'quality time'). The only ones who didn't know of Robin's non-obvious crush was Kid Flash (who teases Ben and Robin without knowing that one of them really did like the other) and Ben himself. This information frustrated Robin to no end. How was he supposed to make Ben see that he had feelings for him if he didn't look at Robin's way. Aqualad suggested patience was the key, M'gann suggested to serenade Ben a love song (Yeah, the alien girl clearly watches too many soap operas), Artemis suggested just to use Cupid's arrow and shoot him with it (Seriously Artemis? Really?) And Superboy…well, he wasn't much help either._

_"I don't get why you don't just kiss him already,"_

_Speaking of the devil._

_"I mean, I kissed M'gann to tell her I like her and turns out she likes me too," Superboy sighed, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"It may work for you Supey, but there are slight problems to your little plan," Robin whispered quietly as they watched Kid Flash and Ben wrestling each other to the ground._

_"And what's the problem?" Conner glanced at the second youngest member with a raised eyebrow._

_"One, Ben's a boy, I'm a boy…" Robin drawled out with a impatient yet bored look._

_Superboy blinked then shrugged, "So?"_

_"It's a little weird if one boy kisses another boy out in the open like that,"_

_"In M'gann's little TV show, two guys did and they seemed okay," Conner pointed out with a serious look, as Robin facepalmed._

_"Supey, it's TV, it's not real,"_

_"Maybe," Superboy shrugged then muttered, "Geez, you guys are so difficult,"_

_"Well we're not like you and Miss M," Robin countered with a pout and folded his arms in irritation._

_Superboy sighed, thinking human relationships are confusing but then looked at Robin once more._

_"And what's the other problem?"_

_**"Recognize: Speedy B09"**  
_

_"It's Red Arrow!" A voice sighed tiredly, and Ben turned his head in a snap and smiled brightly._

_"Roy!" The brunette cheered as he rushed over to the older boy and hugged around his waist as the tall red head hugged back with a smirk._

_"Easy kiddo, I've only been gone for a day..."_

_"That's the other problem," Robin muttered with jealousy in his voice as Superboy rubbed his head._

_Okay, it's official. Humans are way too difficult._

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"I need to talk to Max Tennyson,"

A big old man looked up from his cooking as he spotted a black and blue cladded spandex man marching towards him angrily, knocking over the Plummer guards that toppled over each other. Max Tennyson sighed as he placed his ladle down and walked over to the steaming hero.

"Robin…or should I call you Nightwing now?" The senior greeted with a serious look, as Nightwing slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter.

"Don't play games with me old man, how long have you keeping Ben here?!" The masked man gritted his teeth.

Max looked him over then sighed, "My grandson reappeared to us about four months ago,"

"And you didn't bother to call the League!?" Nightwing scolded and tried to calm down, "We've been searching for him for two years. I never gave up looking for him and now…he doesn't even remember being in the league. Did you-"

"If you're suggesting we wiped his memory, we didn't" The older Tennyson glared at the dark bird, "He came to us like that,"

Max sighed and leaned against the counter table with a tired look.

"You dunno how it was like. My grandson all blooded up and almost in the verge of death. His memories were scattered from what he's told us and he was broken beyond repair," Max fiddled with his ladle sadly, "It was horrible. Ben lost some of his memories and always kept saying he doesn't want to be alone. So I've decided to keep Ben in the dark about the League and just help Ben with what he needed to know…"

Nightwing was silent for a moment and Max continued.

"I knew I should've kept Ben from being in your little League. Your group causes pain and trouble more than Plummers would in a lightyear-"

"I want to see him…" Nightwing whispered then looked at the confused old man, "I want to see Ben. Now."

* * *

**So we find out a bit more about Ben's disappearance years ago. And lol cameo of Red arrow ;) Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter Four. **


	5. Episode Five: Birthdays and Identities

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**A/n: **Decided to change my bookcover and use GeneratorRex!Ben and AlienForce!Ben as the cover boy. Although it's still following the Omniverse roll :) Anyways, I should make a special wiki chapter comparing the YJ!Ben and YJ!Robin with TT!Ben and TT!Robin. I might make a short story of the Teen Titans version of this story with the same couple. What'cha guys think?

* * *

_**...4 years ago...**_

* * *

_Ben stared at Robin for a moment with a raised eyebrow as he was handed a small red box tied with a yellow ribbon, as the Boy Wonder smiled innocently._

_"Okay, you think I don't know this is some sort of messed up prank?" The brunette accused with a cute frown on his face, as Robin rolled his eyes playfully._

_**Well someone wasn't feeling the aster,** The young bird boy thought._

_"It's your birthday isn't it?" Robin smiled softly, stepping closer to the green eyed boy, "You think I'd ever prank you on your special day?"_

_"You pranked Wally on his birthday, making him believe that wearing diapers was a national mandatory holiday," Ben countered with arms folded, looking like a mother scolding a child._

_The raven haired boy pouted at this._

_"Just be traught will ya?" Robin argued quietly, as Ben turned his head away but had a cheeky smirk on his face._

_"Or what Boy Blunder? It's my special day, you can't tell me what to do,"_

_It's been a year since being on the team, and Ben was already fitted right at home in the Cave. For Wally, having another goofy young best friend and brother figure was awesome. For Kaldur, the Omnitrix wielder was curious, helpful and very much bright when he wants to be, and see the younger boy as a little brother to protect. For Artemis, she and Ben were close (not close that Robin was going to go overprotective and try to get more attention from the young brunette), and share and sibling bond. For Conner and M'gann (well, to the Martian girl mostly), they see Ben as their adorable 'little baby' (Which made Wally and Robin laugh, and Ben blush brightly in embarrassment). Even Red Tornado enjoyed being taught human ways by the young Tennyson, as Black Canary was a mother figure to the young boy. Even Batman had a soft spot for the boy (only when Robin was around of course)._

_"Benny, I don't get why you're always being so suspicious of me," Robin glanced as Ben looked at him blankly then sighed, "Seriously, just open the damn present..."_

_Ben sighed as he gently took the wrapped box from the other boy, carefully removing the tie and unwrapping off the red cover and opened the box with wide eyes. Inside was a new green jacket with black streaks, the number 10 in white mixed with black. Looking up at the now blushing Boy Wonder, Ben grinned and tipped up and kissed the slightly older boy's cheek._

_"I love it," Ben whispered then winked, "I guess I'm sorry I've doubted ya,"_

_Robin grinned and swooped down innocently and pecked Ben's soft lips then whispered, "Happy 14th Ben..."_

_Ben smiled brightly then yelled and hugged Robin with a blush as balloons and streamers appeared out of nowhere as the whole team jumped up and greeted a 'Surprise! Happy Birthday Ben!' and gave their presents and best wishes to the youngest team member. Robin watched the scene with a small smile and used his touch phone to take the picture of this moment._

**_'We'll remember this someday...'_**

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

_"I want to see Ben. Now."_

Nightwing stared down at the boy sleeping in his hospital cot peacefully, reaching down gently and brushing some strands of hair from his closed eyes.

Max Tennyson agreed to let Nightwing see the boy, but not to spill out Ben's former Young Justice gig or anything else. And that included his and Nightwing's old relationship.

Looking at the boy now, he hasn't aged a day ever since he disappeared that year. That year, when he was Robin. And that Ben was just Ben at the time. Now Ben was here, and he was well alive.

_And still as beautiful as ever..._

Faded green eyes opened softly and looked up at the masked hero in confusion, then with a blush of embarrassment and sat up scooting away from the hand that was petting his head.

"N-Nightwing..." Ben gulped a bit nervously, eyes darting around and landing back to the dark crusader shyly, "Wha...how did you get in here?"

"Your grandfather let me visit," Nightwing sat on the bed carefully, staring at the young sixteen year old with a sigh, "Ben, we need to talk,"

Ben fiddled with his fingers (Nightwing noticed how they were bandaged) and looked down on his lap.

"What is there to talk about?" Ben whispered then looked up at the man, "My grandfather said you are bad news. Why should I trust in you?"

The boy sighed as he glanced at the doorway to see if he did lock it before coming in, then faced the brunette glaring daggers at him. Angry, hurt, confusion, and even a little relief. All those emotions were hidden behind the emerald eyes of Ben Tennyson. Slowly, Nightwing peeled off the eye mask as Ben's heart sudden stopped as he stared at the dark silver blue eyes staring down at him lovingly.

"Because you trusted Dick Grayson once, and you can trust me again Benny..."

Ben raised his hands over his head and gripped at his hair as his eyes sudden glowed green and screamed bloody murder as hot green energy waves emitted around the boy as Nightwing flipped back in shock but remained calm as he watched Ben unfold. The doors swished opened as Max Tennyson and Rook rushed in and looked paled with horror.

"What have you done?!"

* * *

**What has happened to Ben? And Why did Nightwing reveal his real identity? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter Five. **


	6. Episode 6: Albedo and Anodite Blood

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 Omniverse and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**A/n: **I won't be updating for a while, considering it's almost that time of the year again and my family are already over my home. But I'll get back to writing as soon as the New Year is over ;) Also, I'll be adding some characters that were used in Teen Titans cartoon and add into the YJ universe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

_**...4 years ago...**_

* * *

_Robin grinned as his best friend leaned against him as they watched some comedy movie together, Artemis and Wally making gagging faces beside them, Kaldur missing from the bonding time, and Megan and Conner snuggled up and ignoring everyone. The team were doing fine and being together, but was interrupted when a cough was heard and everyone turned to see Black Canary, Batman, Red Tornado and-_

_"Albedo!" Ben growled as he twisted his watch and was about to slam it down until a gloved hand stopped him._

_"Ben wait, he's not gonna do harm, he's here for a reason..." Robin whispered quietly into his partner's ear, as Ben looked down begrudgingly._

_Why does Robin always seem to know everything?_

_Standing before the two and the rest of the Young Justice team, was a Ben look alike, only his hair was silver white, eyes blood red and wearing a jacket that was red. Indeed, the evil doppelganger Albedo, the Galvan alien that absorbed Ben's DNA that made him permanently human, was folding his arms with a calm and bored look on his face._

_"I can't believe you even dragged me here," The albino spoke with a sigh, as behind him the hand of Red Arrow was placed on the young fourteen year old's shoulder._

_"Well when I found you robbing an innocent Chili Cheese Fries drive thru and thought I was working for 'Tennyson', I knew I had to bring you here," The archer shrugged._

_Ben growled a little then hissed at the older man with a threatening finger pointing at his direction, "You better start explaining Roy, because I can tell you know that Albedo is bad news,"_

_"According to the League, Albedo is here for...a little bit of a punishment," Red Arrow explained with his hands raised up in mock surrender, "Sorry kiddo, I mean I'd agree with ya, but Batman gave me the stink eye and said the law and the rest of the league want this kid to join your little club,"_

_"But-"_

_"He's your responsibility now. Welcome your new teammate..."_

_Robin winced as he saw Ben's eyes glow green and grit his teeth. Oh boy._

_"What?!" Ben yelled as Red Arrow just stared at him like he was used to this._

_"You heard me Omnitrix boy, and stop with that powers of yours, Black Canary says you can't use it yet," The archer scolded patiently, as Ben's eyes turned back to normal and sighed._

_From what the team has learned, Ben has been experiencing some...whiplashes. He uses his watch still, yes, but...lately, he's been doing the jobs done without his watch. Black Canary pointed out that Ben's family had alien blood in them, so it was logical that Ben must be developing some abilities now. Which was why Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were giving extra attention to the young Omnitrix wielder._

_"Fine...but I don't like it..." Ben huffed and turned away as Robin faithfully walked behind him._

_Albedo watched carefully and raised a brow then turned his head to Red Arrow with a questioning gaze. _

_"I did not realize Tennyson was a born Anodite..."_

_Red Arrow looked at him then eyes narrowed, "So you know what the kid's turning into..."_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

_"What have you done?!"_

Max and Rook were about to approach the glowing Ben, until a hand was stopped and the two looked to see an eighteen year old Albedo dressed in a lab coat and glasses passing by them and stopped next to Nightwing._  
_

"Good to see you back leader," The albino greeted as the dark hero shifted his gaze to the doppelganger.

Nightwing nodded as Albedo calmly approached the now glowing heated Ben Tennyson and brought out some sort of injection. Quickly avoiding the punches and kicks of the enraged Anodite, Albedo managed to inject Ben, which caused the alien boy to slowly calm down, change back into a human and fainted, but not before Nightwing caught him in his arms.

"I see that you just know that Ben's Anodite genes are well adapted now..." Albedo said, then glanced at the narrowed and silent angry eyes of Max Tennyson and Rook.

Nightwing looked up calmly, carrying the sleeping Ben close into his arms, "Anodite...but how?"

"Well, ever since the watch came off-"

"Albedo," Max warned as the white haired boy glared at him.

"He has the right to know..."

Max sighed as Albedo continued.

"The Omnitrix, it fell as soon as Ben returned," He explained as he held out the green/black/white watch to the dark hero, "It would seem his Anodite genes were suppressed because of the watch. His grandmother Verdona and cousin Gwendolyn have been here for a while to study and teach him of his powers,"

"Where would the watch go?" Nightwing asked.

Albedo grumbled a little, "I wanted to take it, but Azmith wouldn't allow it since I have my own. Gwendolyn was supposed to take over but she refused. So, the next best thing is Jimmy Jones. Even though he already has the Unitrix 2.0"

Rook listened silently as he looked down on the floor and the old Tennyson was looking pissed. Nightwing liked that Albedo, even if he hated Ben, was being a bit helpful even to him.

"And where he's been?" Nightwing had to ask.

Albedo frowned, then sighed.

"If you're talking about the Joker...why don't you ask him yourself?"

Nightwing looked a little confused, then looked determined as Albedo smirked.

"He's in the holding area guarded as we speak,"

* * *

**So we find out a little bit more now. I know Ben is 1/4 Anodite, but it's possible he would've had the spark if not for the watch. And what is Albedo doing in the story? And the Joker? What does he have to do with anything? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter Five. **


	7. Episode 7: About Everything Part 1

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**Warnings: It's rated M for a reason. Very little bit of disturbance.**

**A/n:** So I can update sometimes during the holidays, but except for the maor days of December since I'll be going around places like Hong kong and such. So I'll soak up some rest and relaxation from my writing and drawings days :) I'm really excited too since it'll be my first time in Hong Kong Disneyland. Maybe I'll go and buy myself some more plush toys that I collect in my room (I'm never too old to collect such things, I have a lot of Ben 10 action figures ;)) Anyways, enjoy the chapter. It'll explain more on Ben's disappearance, The Joker's involvement, and how Ben isn't with the Omnitrix and has Anodite powers now. But it'll be split into two parts. The past section is set a few years after the Season One finale: Auld Acquaintance. Also, for the beginning spoiler, Cooper isn't the same as he was on TV. Older Cooper (being one year down than Ben) Cooper is more skinny lean, intelligent and the crush on Gwen faded. But he still wears the same outfit. This chapter is gonna be longer than expected. So love it ;P

* * *

_**...2 years ago...**_

* * *

_"You know, you'll be the death of me pretty soon," The voice of one cloned Superman sighed unhappily as a sixteen year old Ben popped his head from over the other boy's shoulder with a wicked grin._

_"Ya, but you're my somewhat big brother and knows that you'd help me with anything," Ben gave a cheeky smile matching Wally perfectly as Conner rolled his eyes._

_"I don't understand why I have to be here though," A blond boy sat on the couch watching the two, blue eyes clouded a little as he folded his arms._

_Ben glanced over then pouted, "To help with everything Coop, so stop being a lazy ass and help me!"_

_Years have passed and already the Team was going smoothly and steadily. The good guys may have not defeated the Light, and they fight another day, but all in all, the world is safe and the Justice League were back to normal (Although, Robin is still investigating on how the six original members have disappeared for 16 hours during the battle). Ben, thanks to training his new found abilities of being an Anodite like his cousin and grandmother, was officially also a member of the Justice League (and so young too) and became an ambassador of peace for Earth and other galaxy (He is still the Omnitrix wielder after all, the responsibilty of all planets around the nebula comes with the job)._

_It was then Wally christened Ben's hero name to be 'Ener-B', what being made of pure energy with his powers. And it was also on that day that Robin and Ben were officially together (althought had some difficulties with Ben being overly jealous of Zatanna being too close to Robin, or how Robin was still hating Red Arrow still being too friendly with Ben). It was also the year the Team introduced a new comrade of the team, and to Ben's amusement, Cooper Daniels, a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien. Knowing Ben before, he was immediately welcomed with open arms. A year after that, a humanly disguised Vaxasaurian by the name of Hugh joined the team (Thanks to Ben and Albedo, although Hugh is stuck as a human thanks to Ben's watch converting his DNA, but he still had inhuman strengh). Soon after that, Albedo left the team, due to finding out Red Arrow being a fake and left to find the real Speedy. Then a year later, Robin was then upgraded up to Nightwing, and Batman gained the new Robin, Jason Todd. It was also the time when a blond green eyed hero by the name of Jericho entered the scene._

_But other than that, everything went back to normal._

_It seemed just like an ordinary day that the Team were given the time off due to the low crime activity and everyone had things to do. Wally went for a family outing, Artemis was helping her mother out, M'gann wanted time with her Uncle, Aqualad took this time to go to Atlantis, and Robin was called by Batman to do patrolling. Although Robin wanted Ben to come with, but Ben flatly said to spend time with his adopted father (He knew of Robin's identity a year ago, since they are going out after all). But besides that reason, Ben knew if he left with Boy Wonder, Superboy would be alone in the Cave (Red Tornado was brought out by Black Canary and Green Arrow setting up the robot on a blind date, and Wolf and Sphere doesn't really count). _

_"Hold still Supey! I am almost done!" Ben giggled a little as he wrapped the last red ribbon around the blank-faced raven head, then smiled, "Ta-da! You look perfect for M'gann's suprise birthday gift!"_

_Did we forget to mention about a certain Martian's birthday?_

_Superboy sighed again, "You have the weirdest ideas Ener-B,"_

_"Thank you," Ben winked as he looked at his watch then slapped his forehead with a smile, "Hello Ben! I still have to get the cake when Robin gets back from patrolling with the Bat,"_

_"I swear, you've become too much like her," Superboy smiled a little as Ben then texted on his phone._

_"What'cha expect? A Martian and an Anodite, super BFFs right there" Cooper commented with a grin._

_Suddenly, a sound of the alarm was heard and both boys looked up, then at each other in surprise as Red Tornado, Batman and Nightwing rushed in looking a bit distraught._

_"We've got trouble," Batman spoke gravely, as the screen comes on the reveal the Joker and Robin on the screen. _

_Ben's heart froze at the sight then switched into his Anodite form._

_"Let's go..."_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

_"He's in the holding area guarded as we speak,"_

Nightwing felt himself being a little less than whelmed when he was led to the underground holding area of the Plummer's base by Albedo. They left Ben alone rested with Max Tennyson and Rook, right after a good scolding from Ben's doppelganger.

"So...how have you been?" The masked hero asked in concern, watching how Albedo tensed then relaxed with a serious poker face.

"Same as always," The Galvan changed human replied with a frown, but kept his eye straight.

"Do you ever miss...you know who?"

Albedo paused in his step as Nightwing turned to the other eighteen year old.

"No," The albino whispered harshly, "As if I'd ever miss that stupid air head of an archer..."

Nightwing could sense that Albedo wavered in his words. He really did miss him.

"You know he misses you a lot,"

Albedo snorted, "That's a lot of bullshit..."

"He called before, to check up on you,"

"I don't need his petty concerns,"

"He's still looking for the-"

"I don't care," Albedo cut off and sharply turned up to his former leader, "I know what you were going to say, and I never wanted the real one, I only wanted HIM!"

Nightwing sighed as he followed Albedo once more in silence, both of them reaching a silver safely locked door. Carefully, Albedo swiped his hand on some sort of scanner as he typed in a few codes then the door slid open. The dark hero's eyes narrowed as he captured the sight of the Joker, messed and bloodied to no end strapped in a straight jacket and chains around his body. Joker's head perked up at the sound of the doors opening and grinned his mad like smile.

"Ahhhh, if it isn't my favorite therapist...and he brought bird boy too~" The clown sung with a chuckle, tilting his head from side to side in excitement, "I see you haven't changed much,"

"Cut the crap today Joker," Albedo tiredly spoke in annoyance, and rubbed his temples, "Today you answer all of our questions properly,"

Nightwing glanced at him then back at the Joker, who seemed to be pouting.

"Awww a little sore today are we? What, that archer boy still on your mind as always?"

Albedo froze a little but kept the straight face.

"We want to talk about that day..."

"Hmmmm?" Joker mused, "What day is that? My birthday? Or the day I pushed Harley off the plane during our honeymoon?"

Nightwing growled and slammed his fist onto the wall.

"Tell us why you were trying to destroy two heroes that day! Two years ago, you kidnapped Robin and killed him and disappeared along with Ener-B and Jericho"

Joker laughed out loud then winked, "Ahhh yes, I did love hearing that little alien Mana boy scream and squirm...cutting up the voice box of the other one was a joy too! And that young Robin wasn't much like you were,"

_Fire everywhere._

_Burning._

_"BEN!"_

_Bodies clashing, fear was felt. Too weak to fight back._

_Snap!_

_"N-NO! P-Please! Stop! DON'T!"_

_Hands touching in places that were sacred, innocence taken._

_Thrust!_

_"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"_

_Sound of weapons clashing. A gun was heard. A knife was raised._

_Bang!_

_"JERICHO!"_

_Slash!_

_The sound of gurgling and pained sobs._

_"J...a...s..o..."_

Nightwing gritted his teeth as he raised his fist to strike the mad clown, but was held back by the white haired boy of his friend.

"Easy Nightwing..." Albedo whispered, as Nightwing snatched his arm away then glared at the Joker.

"Tell me everything..."

Joker laughed once more then grinned cheekily, "Everything? Okay well I've always adored unicorns, their little horns can be useful for stabbing someone's eye out you know-"

"I mean everything that happened that day!" Nightwing shouted impatiently, reaching over the table and grabbing the front of the Joker's shirt, and ignoring Albedo's protest.

"Now, answer me...Where did you disappear to at the same time with Ener-B?"

Joker looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked, "The kid? He's still alive? Well, I'd enjoy having a go at him again..."

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing demanded angrily, as Albedo looked away.

Joker leaned over and whispered into Nightwing's ear playfully, "I had him in ways you couldn't Bird boy,"

Joker leaned back then chuckled.

"Then again, he was even prettier when I carved his stomach up while fucking him raw. His screams were delicious indeed. Funny how the power collar works you know? With his little brother and your replacement watching, it was quite the show. Although the stupid little blond boy interrupted, so I had to silence him."

And Joker laughed in loud amusement.

And Nightwing saw red right then.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed in hatred as he reached in his utility belt and was about to use his Birdarrang to finish the laughing madman, "I'LL FINISH YOU WHEN BATMAN COULDN'T!"

"Stop!"

Nightwing paused as he turned his head around to see Ben wide eyed, with a surprised dressed Impulse and the normal Wally West on each of his sides.

Joker grinned and looked passed the former Boy Wonder, "Ahhh little Benji..."

Ben shivered and hid behind the red headed speedster.

"Bart? KF?" Nightwing blinked, "What are you two doing here?"

Wally rubbed his head then sighed.

"We can explain..."

* * *

**So we get to see a little of what's happening, both past and present. And a feature of two of my favorite speedsters. So part two might be up in the works when I come back from Hong Kong. Next chapter we will see how Ben disappeared, more on Jericho, why Kid Flash and Impulse were there, the death of Jason Todd and Albedo's past with his 'archer'. Can anyone obviously guess? Find out in the next chapter, part two. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading Chapter Five. **


	8. Episode 8: About Everything Part 2

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.**

**Warnings: Rape, sort of a sick twisted character death(s), blood and violence.**

**A/n: Okay so I haven't written in a while *sighs tiredly* Honestly, this vacation is so ing and I'm loving it, but it's making me so lazy to write (but then, I'm always lazy). Anyways thank you for all the reviews, especially to KFlova (who I love to death and her story The Sky Is The Limit :D Go read it!). Love ya KF! So I've written down a lot for this chapter, hopefully I've got the jist of where I want to plot to go for. You'll see more of Joker's part in the story, Jason's little scene, Jericho's involvement, why Impulse and Kid Flash are there with Ben and Albedo's 'archer'. Enjoy the story. **

* * *

_**...2 years ago...**_

* * *

**_"Let's go..."_**

**It happened all too fast.**

**Ener-B zoomed into the dark building, being way ahead of Nightwing and Batman. Glowing green eyes scanned the room with a frown as he floated around for any signs of the young birdboy and the deranged clown. It seemed too quiet for the Anodite's liking. He looked from his left, then too his right, and frowned as he didn't feel any mana around. **

**What could this mean?**

**Was Batman wrong for once?**

**No...Batman was_ never_ wrong. **

**And Ener-B knew that the Joker always loved to be found. It was always his thing. **

**"Why, what do we have here?"**

**Anodite eyes blazed heatedly as he whipped his head around to spot the smiling face of the Joker, holding a crowbar in his hand, all bloody and rusted. Vision blurring, and feeling like powering down, the 1/4 alien just stared in horror.**

**"No..." Ben felt his face pale a little as he glanced behind the Joker to see a slightly unconscious Robin. **

**Howcome he couldn't sense them? Was he not strong enough to pick up their manas? If Gwen could do it, why couldn't Ben?**

**_'Because you always depended on the watch,' _A voice told him in his head, and it suspiciously sounded like Grandma Verdona.  
**

**Ener-B raised his hands up as he felt the energy building up on his fists, ready to fire at the one that hurt the one that was like a little brother to him.**

**"I will end you Joker, once and for all,"**

**The clown just merely laughed at the boy, patiently tapping the crowbar into his hand while humming some sort of tune.**

**_"Dear little Mana boy don't say a word, good 'ol _****_Joker will kill you and the little bird,"_**

**The Anodite had enough. He let out a cry of anger and flew in the speed of light to smack the laughing mad man hard with a powerful energy blast, but was in shock as the Joker just vanished into thin air, but the laughing still echoed eerily around the warehouse. Ener-B screamed in frustrations as he heard the next words singing around him.**

**_"And after you and bird boy croak, I will slice that other boy's sweet throat,"_  
**

_Fire everywhere._

_Burning._

**"Ben! Jason!"**

**His head immediately snapped at the small sound of his voice, Ben felt his whole world go into slow motion, seeing a certain blond, green eyed young hero; guitar on his back and dressed in his long-sleeved white shirt underneath a purple tunic with a gold belt, black pants and purple boots. There are also golden braces connected to the ends of his sleeves and the tops of his boots.**

**"Jericho! Get out of here!"**

**Ben eyes widen and ducked quickly with the blond hero as multiple explosions were heard everywhere, and fire surrounded everywhere. Jericho was about to say something but knocked into a wall with a smak, and weakly watched as Ben was suddenly screaming, attacked by the Joker and had some sort of metal collar on his neck and was soon back into the form of Ben Tennyson. Soon Jericho ran forward, not liking to hear the horrid screeching of his fallen teammate, but was knocked down immediately with a crowbar and felt his head spin. Wincing a bit, Jericho squinted his eyes to see what Ben and the Joker were doing, but felt his stomach twist in disgust at the sight before him.**

_Bodies clashing, fear was felt. Too weak to fight back._

_Snap!_

**"GET OFF!" Ben was heard shouting, sounding a little scared but covered with anger and hate.**

**The clown just laughed once more, using a knife he reached from his back pants pocket, ignoring the kicks and screams of the boy below him, cutting up the black shirt open and pulled Ben's arms out from it's sockets from moving anymore, as the brunette cried out in pain as bones were suddenly snapped. **

**"Now now Mana boy, it's not fun if you keep resisting...has Nightwing been treating you well lately dear boy?"**

_Hands touching in places that were sacred, innocence taken._

_Thrust!_

**"AHHHHHHH! N-NO! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! H-H-Haa..."**

**Ben was completely naked, blood everywhere, stomach was cut opened as the innards were spilling slightly as the Joker had his pants down, his hands onto the weak boy's hips and was pounding into the boy like no tomorrow. Jericho felt sick, anger swelling in him at the sight of his comrade being raped. He could smell the sex and the blood, and it nauseated him to listen and watch at this crime. Of innocence being taken. And seeing Ben in the verge of death.**

**How is Ben still alive through this torture?**

**"You enjoy it, I can sense the pleasure Mana boy~"**

_Sound of weapons clashing. A gun was heard. A knife was raised._

_Bang!_

**Having enough of this, Jericho acted quickly. Grabbing the gun that he was given by Robin, Jericho aimed quickly at the Joker and managed to shoot the mad man's shoulder, causing the green haired man to growl and Ben to kick him away and try to get up. But a snap was then heard and Jericho was suddenly face to face with the Joker.**

**"Heyyy, you have a pretty voice like your brother's...I bet your a screamer too!"**

**"J-Jericho!"**

**Hearing the voice of the injured Robin, Jericho's mistake was made.**

**He turned away from the Joker.**

_Slash!_

_The sound of gurgling and pained sobs._

**Jason Todd watched in horror as Jericho, eyes widen in shock, fell on his knees as blood oozed out from his neck like a waterfall, as Joker laughed and kicked Jericho to the ground.**

**"No...nononono.." Robin muttered with his heart falling, as Jericho reached his hand out with tears.**

**"J...a...s...o...n..."**

**"Well this has been fun..." Joker smiled as he looked at the now bleeding boy of Ben, to Robin's fallen form, and to Jericho gurgling blood as his eyes began to fade, "But I've got to run,"**

**Throwing a smoke bomb down on the ground, Joker disappeared.**

**A shadow figure appeared.**

**And Ben suddenly disappears.**

**The big explosion happened.**

**The warehouse collapsed.**

**Batman and Nightwing were already too late.**

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

_"We can explain..."_

"Start explaining..."

Bart and Wally looked at each other then at their leader (for Wally, it was best friend/bro), and the older speedster rubbed his head. Ben was back in his room thanks to Albedo leading him out of the room, and the three other heroes left Joker's cell locked away once more and are now back in Mount Justice.

"Ah, Dick, it's a bit complicated-"

"Wally," Dick crossed his arms, frowning, cutting off his best friend, "Tell me what you and Impulse were doing back at the Plummer place?"

Bart grinned and opened his mouth, but was covered by a serious looking Wally.

"Look, Nightwing, just cool it for a moment will you?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes then nodded.

"Okay, remember a few days when you and the Bats were...ya know, looking for Ben after the passing of you-know-who?" After getting a nod from his best friend, Wally continued, "You see...what I didn't tell you was that...Red Arrow found Ben...and has kept him here ever since,"

Nightwing suddenly grabbed the front of the red head's shirt and growled.

"Since when?!"

Wally stared motionlessly then sighed, "Immediately the second before the explosion happened that year,"

**_Red Arrow stood from the shadows and as soon as the Joker made his escape, he swiftly raced to the dying Ben Tennyson, scooping him into his strong arms then ran__ off. As he exited the building, the explosion happened, and Red Arrow looked up with worry, pulling the bleeding Ben closer to him. Suddenly, Kid Flash was by his side, looking at the archer with a look of sadness and guilt. Red Arrow just shook his head as the other red head grabbing the both of them as they made their getaway._**

Wally stared at the shell-shocked Dick Grayson as he was then stepping back away from the speedster.

"I'm...sorry Dick," Wally approached slowly to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ben knew somehow he was gonna get hurt during that fight. It was either to go in first and deal with him, or let you go in there and let you get hurt. And we promised him after me and Red got him out of there, we'd...wipe his memory clean of everything,"

"He wanted you to concentrate on being the leader you were supposed to be, and leave that life,"

Wally and Dick turned their heads to see Red Arrow, folding his arms as Ben was behind him.

"Roy..." Wally sighed as Red Arrow held up his head and Ben stepped from the archer's back and walked up to Nightwing.

"No, I think we've done our part for two years," Red spoke softly and watched as Ben was just staring at the dark hero, as the said leader looked longingly back, "Now it's time for Ben to decide what to do now since the jig is up,"

Ben looked at the archer in surprise, then glanced up at Nightwing with a confused look, then back at Wally and Roy. Gently, Nightwing took Ben's hand into his and squeezed it tightly.

"We can help you Ben...baby steps...We won't force you to do anything you don't want to," Nightwing smiled softly as Ben tilted his head and felt an unfamiliar feeling as he then leaned his head to Nightwing's chest and started to cry.

Red Arrow sighed as he nudged Wally and the two of them and Bart exited the scene.

"Well, you seemed to quiet back there," Wally looked over at the smaller speedster with a questioning gaze, "Mind letting me in your thoughts,"

Impulse glanced over at his first cousin then grinned, "Oh, just thought I'd let the adults talk...duy~" He chuckled with a mysterious smile then raced off, as Wally blinked and raced after him with a 'Wait up!'

"Huh...speedsters," Roy shook his head.

"They are certainly energetic no?"

Roy felt himself shiver as he faced over to the albino human Galvan and sighed.

"Al..."

"Don't 'Al' me Harper," Albedo glared at the taller man and turned his back to him, "I only let you come here for Ben, no other reason..."

"Even if it meant I also came back for you?"

Albedo paused in his step then turned his head as his cold eyes looked at the hidden eyes of the masked archer.

"Go back to Jade where you belong,"

Roy watched as Albedo walked away then looked down at the small gift in his hand then closed his hand around it sadly.

"Doesn't feel like a Merry kind of Chirstmas..."

* * *

**Who hates me for stopping here? Anyways, so we find a little more, but I bet there's still some questions buzzing in your heads huh? So the next chapter is a New Year's chapter :D And no, it will not mainly feature Nightwing and Ben. Whaaaaaaaaa? Why you ask? I'm going to feature a couple I'd love to work on...dun dun dun...Red Arrow and Albedo *gets shot* So come and review and look out for the next chapter. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading. And Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Episode 9: The New Year's Special

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.

**A/n: **Eh, can't wait to post this at exactly midnight, so I'll post it now. Anyways, so this is sort of a New Year's special, somewhat a filler and not really to do with the plot. Buuuuuut it will feature a lot of couples (Of course with Dick and Ben of course, but majorly also focusing on Red Arrow and Albedo). Anyways, there will be a special cameo (or more) in this chapter, see if you can spot them :D Happy New Year!

* * *

_**...4 years ago...**_

* * *

**"Give me the Chili Cheese Fries NOW!"**

**The counter boy of some Drive Thru on the outskirts of Bellwood shivered as he shakily handed a full greasy bag of Chili Cheese Fries to the stranger. The stranger's hair was white, reflecting brightly with the dim lights of the drive thru, his eyes red with annoyance, and had an attire consisting of his red jacket with black stripes, black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black and white converses.**

**"Take it man, just chillax," The teenager of the counter Drive Thru wheezed out as the stranger snatched the bag and ran off, "HEY! You were supposed to pay for that!"**

**Albedo grinned as he ran quickly, thanks to the stolen speed of a Kineceleran, or as Tennyson liked to name it; XLR8. He immediately quickly thought of an Arachnichimp and quickly scaled the walls of the alleyway and jumped up onto the rooftop. **

**Ever since being formed in the disgusting human body (thanks to a certain green wearing hero), Albedo was currently adjusting to being into the current form, and fixing up his Omnitrix. Although he could use the watch, he, like that Osmosian friend of Tennyson's, could think up of any alien and use their abilities (It was also the courtesy of his adoptive like sister, Eunice). Although he desperately wanted to be back in his Galvan form, somehow his newfound power and his watch would not let him (The Galvan code was locked and hard to hack into). **

**As he was perched onto the rooftop, about to eat his precious meal, his eyes widen as a swish went above his ear and turned a little to see an arrow has stuck itself on the wall behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Albedo faced the intruder and sneered.**

**"Great, another Plummer are you? Or one of Tennyson's new ally," Albedo called out, but then stopped as the person came out with his arrow ready to shoot.**

**"Tennyson? A friend of Ben's then? Or maybe an enemy considering you sound like one," The masked man replied, "And don't you know that stealing, even if it's unhealthy junk food, is against the law?"**

**Albedo scoffed and looked at the man up and down. The man was handsome, looked a little in his eighteen years or more so, has auburn hair and a black mask hiding his eyes. He is tall in stature and was very muscular in his black suit with a red chest and collar, most noticeably on his upper body. Albedo shook his head at a sudden bubbling feeling in his stomach and glared at the man.**

**"So what, boy scout? Come to arrest me? You have no idea who you are dealing with,"**

**"The name is Red Arrow, and I think you owe that poor kid in the Drive Thru some money," The archer narrowed his eyes and walked slowly towards Albedo.**

**Acting quickly, Albedo quickly thought of running and was about to turn and think of an alien to fly but was quickly grabbed by the waist and felt a strong chest on his back. **

**"W-What...what are you doing?!" The albino boy spluttered in embarrassed annoyance as his now human heart was beating fast and his face was heated. Curse this human body.**

**"Taking you to the Justice League..." Red Arrow threw Albedo over his shoulder easily and jumped down the rooftops gracefully and carried the fourteen year old looking boy with a deadpan look, "And see what they can do with you..."**

**"Just for stealing Chili Cheest Fries?!" Albedo pounded his fists at the archer's back, but gave up since he was weak with the human body.**

**"No, because we know about you...and it's time for your punishment,"**

**Albedo felt his face heat up at the words then hit his head at Red Arrow's back. Curse this _teenage _body!**

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"It's almost going to be midnight Al, aren't you gonna go to Roy before this year ends?"

Albedo looked up with his face etched in irritation as he saw the face of Bart Allen grinning down at him. Facing away from his work files, the white haired male took off his glasses and sighed.

"Is there any reason you're bothering me tonight Allen?" Albedo asked quietly, not in the mood for the speedster's games.

Bart shifted from foot to foot innocently with a small smile.

"C'mon, Nightwing and Ben are catching up with some lovey dovey date. That's such a Dick Grayson thing to do~"

Albedo stared at the reddish brunette with a quirk of an eyebrow. But Bart continued.

"And everyone else has dates too. Jimmy and Robin, Superboy and Hugh, BB and Geo-force, Blue and those twins, Miss M and L'gann, Bumblebee and Mal-"

"Get to the point you insufferable lunatic," Albedo rubbed his temple tiredly.

"Anyways, Roy is all alone in the Cave moping about you..."

_**It was cold, and Albedo stared down with Red Arrow at the Team finally returning the Justice League back to normal and Savage and his goons have ran like the cowards they were. Soon the WatchTower announced that it was New Year 2011 and soon the affections were thrown. Robin, the young Nightwing, pulled the thirteen year old Ben Tennyson towards him and kissed him innocently on the lips. Miss Martian and Superboy immediately locked lips happily, while next to them, Kaldur and Artemis had their first sweet kiss. Kid Flash looked a little left out, looking around for someone then looks down sadly as Zatanna and Rocket shyly hugged then kissed. This surprised Albedo a little. But also made him feel guilty looking at the speedster since a week ago he and Kid Flash broke up. **_

_**Surprising isn't it? **_

_**"You gonna go kiss Kid Mouth or what?"**_

_**Albedo growled and turned his head to Red Arrow.**_

_**"Don't piss me off more than I already am," **_

_**"At yourself right? Because you broke that poor kid's heart?"**_

_**Albedo looked away slightly, "I...I feel foolish now,"**_

_**Red Arrow raised an eyebrow as Albedo looked up at him.**_

_**"I left him, because you confessed to me that you like me!" Albedo fisted his hands, "You confuse me Roy Harper. I am still figuring out these confound human feelings whenever I'm around you. Then West came up to me and asked me out, and hoping to make that feeling disappear, I accepted,"**_

_**Roy just kept listening, as Albedo then placed a hand over his eyes.**_

_**"And...And I...enjoyed time with that baffling idiot...but then you had to come up to me and...and kiss me I..."**_

_**Albedo shook his head then glared at the taller man, "How do you really feel about me?!"**_

_**Red just sighed, "Al..."**_

_**"Harper, you kissed me that day. That must've meant something!"**_

_**Red Arrow rolled his eyes, "It was part of the moment, I wasn't myself,"**_

_**Albedo pasued then coldly whispered, "Yeah, you clear aren't yourself are you?"**_

_**The albino boy glanced at Red Arrow and suddenly felt that ugly feeling of guilt as Red Arrow looked a little hurt, then angry. And suddenly Albedo was scooped up into the archer's arms and felt a harsh pair of lips crashing into his own, and felt his face warm and his heart stop. As Roy leaned his head back then smirked a little.**_

_**"Happy New Year...and goodbye..."**_

Albedo felt his head spin as he placed a hand on his head, Bart looking at him in sympathy. He hasn't had that memory for a while now, and Albedo felt his heart heavy and weak. And he hated it. Being left that day since Roy wanted hyped on finding the original Speedy.

"You know...there's always the other Roy..."

Albedo looked up at the young speedster with a questioning gaze as Bart smiled.

"I know you hate Red, because he left to find the real Roy, married Cheshire and had a baby girl. But you've gotta stop living in the past and move on. I know he hurt your heart, and you've been so down since you broke my cousin's heart too and just to be played by Red. But Al..." Bart smiled sadly, "All those hurts, they are just obstacles to find that perfect one..."

Bart saluted and walked out the room but not before saying, "Who knows, maybe that special one for you might be in the other room..."

Albedo stayed silent for a moment and leaned back into his chair with a thought. The real Roy Harper had been in the Plummer's safe haven ever since Red Arrow found him in Tibet. Arsenal, now Real Roy liked to be called, wanted to be away from the Justice League and Young Justice team, particularly Ollie. So he was lead to this place. And suddenly had a strange fascination to Albedo.

Feeling a blush and yelled in frustration, he got up from his chair and walked to the door. The doors slide open and suddenly faced with the 15 year old looking Roy, oops, Arsenal.

"Um, Albedo..." The red haired looked down at Albedo, and the albino cursed that he was still short for a now eighteen year old, "I just wanted to see you..."

Albedo felt his face flush but coughed and kept his cool, "Oh, um, w-what is it?"

Arsenal tilted his head then looked behind the shorter boy, "Huh...it's midnight..."

Red eyes widen then glanced behind him and it was indeed midnight. As he turned his head back to face the red head, he was surprised once more that New year as he felt lips on his. But this time, it was softer. Arsenal pulled back with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Albedo's waist, as the said albino was spluttering and blushing brightly.

"I know you and my clone have history. But I am not going to stand by and let him have you,"

Albedo gulped and looked surprised as blue eyes looked serious yet cheeky.

"I like you Al, and I know you don't like me now, but I'm not giving up on you..."

And suddenly, he was kissing the shocked red eyed boy as the bells rang for the New Year. What the two didn't know, was that Nightwing, Robin, Jimmy, Ben and Impulse were watching in the Cave. Apparently, Bart placed cameras around the room and told Arsenal to go to Albedo.

"Well, mission accomplished guys...ahhhhh guys?"

Bart face-palmed as he spotted Nightwing dipping Ben down and kissing him passionately, surprising the Anodite as Robin shyly kissed Jimmy and the Omnitrix successor kissed back sweetly.

"Ugh, I seriously need a boyfriend too," Bart muttered with a pout and folded arms, as he watched the birds and Omnitrix wielders have their lovely moment.

Bart then faced the camera then winked as he waved at the readers, "Happy New Year everyone!"

* * *

**Bart broke the fourth wall. lol So what's your favorite parts? And at least I presented Nightwing and Ben somewhat somewhere right? And I bet ya'll didn't expect Arsenal right? Well...neither did I xD I just added him the last minute. And Wally and Al used to date *le gasp* What's that about? And can you guess any of the names mentioned from Bart? And what's going to happen next? Find out next time on What Makes A Hero. So come and review and look out for the next chapter. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading. And Happy New Year everyone!**


	10. Episode 10: Love Explained

**What Makes A Hero: Ben 10 and Young Justice Story**

**Summary**: AU. At the age of thirteen years old, Ben Tennyson was called to join Young Justice and became close friends with his new teammates, especially the Boy Wonder. During a mission failure, Ben mysteriously vanished. 5 years later, Ben returns not aged in a day with no memories of the Young Justice League.

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action. Young Justice is owned by DC Comics.

**A/n: SO I'm back. Phew, I have a lot of things to write up and now updating this. Reading back on the reviews, I thank you guys so much ;) You're truly the best. So without further adu, I present this lovely chapter.**

* * *

_**... 2 years ago...**_

* * *

_"I dunno whether to laugh or cry,"_

_Ben tilted his head a little at Roy grinning down at him, and huffed as he pushed the warm tray of freshly baked cookies away from the older boy, who moved forward with a teasing look._

_"Ben Tennyson, baking cookies for the Boy Wonder?"_

_"Is there something you want?!" Ben turned around in a snap, placing his hands on his hips as he frowned childishly and stomped his foot to the ground, "Because if not, then get the hell out of my kitchen!"_

_"Okay, first off, you seriously stomped your foot down?" Roy chuckled and ruffled the youngin's hair, "Second, this is M'gann's kitchen. And third-"_

_Ben yelped as Roy tugged at the pink apron Ben was wearing._

_"You look like a housewife,"_

_Ben swatted Roy's hand away with a blush then stomped his foot down again, making Roy coo at him mockingly. As this was going on, Wally grinned a bit at the scene before him and looked down at the boy that was Ben's almost double._

_"Looks like they get along well huh?"_

_Albedo looked a little unsure, but nodded slightly as his red eyes glanced up at the older boy, "Is there a reason you dragged me here?"_

_Wally placed a finger under his own chin in thought then smiled happily and nodded, "I was thinking, and I know you're like fourteen and stuff-"_

_"I'm actually older in my true form, but go on," Albedo folded his arms and raised a brow when Wally blushed a little and stammered a bit too fast for the Galvan's liking, "Spit it out Kid Dork,"_

_"Wouldyouliketogooutwitmesome timelikeadate?" Kid Flash winced and was ready for the slap, but once he felt nothing, he then glanced dow at the fourteen year old boy, who had wide eyes and a blush.  
_

_"...What?..."_

_Kid Flash then gulped and repeated his question, then was surprised as Albedo nodded calmly then turned away walking, but added, "You better make it worth my while Kid Dork..."_

_The red head blinked for a moment then grinned widely and pumped his fists in the air and started doing a victory dance and cheering, as Ben and Roy had a turn to watch the scene before them, as they then looked at each other._

_"You...okay with this?" Ben asked curiously, tilting his head innocently as Roy scoffed and looked away._

_"What do you mean?" He asked in denial, as Ben looked at him and reached over and hugged the taller man gently._

_"Don't lie to me Roy, you can lie to Black Canary, to the Team, to Green Arrow...but not to me," Ben looked up at the ginger haired archer with a soft look then sighed, "I thought we were brothers Roy, you can trust and tell me with everything...even your little fondness for Albedo,"_

_Roy spluttered for a moment, then gave up as he hugged the little boy back with a sigh, "He's too young for me anyways Ben-"_

_"Technically, he's older than both of us Roy," Ben pointed out with a small smile, but Roy stayed serious._

_"Even though, he's in a fourteen year old body...and to me, he's too young," Roy sighed again, as Ben then offered a cookie up to his brother figure, and the archer accepted with a small smile._

_Robin watched at the sidelines at the brotherly affections between the two and frowned, but was shocked out of his staring to feel a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his leader, Aqualad._

_"Do not fret on jealousy my young friend," The dark Atlantian spoke softly as they both looked back to the laughing duo in the kitchen, "Benjamin has deep feelings for you. And the relationship with Roy is of family,"_

_"I know," Robin pouted, clearly not feeling the aster, "But doesn't mean I like it," _

_Kaldur sighed at the boy's childish behavior, and patted Robin's head gently, "When you are older, you will understand,"_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

"Everyone seems to be staring at me,"

Nightwing glanced down at Ben holding his arm shyly, burying his face into the dark hero's side as all the new and young members around them started to whisper and look at the two of them in awe.

"They have been told about you Ben," Nightwing reassured, feeling Ben squeezed his arm tightly.

It's been a few days since the New Year's, and day by day, Ben was trusting Nightwing again, and has been following the noirette around like a lost puppy (which made Dick go 'awww' on Ben and always refrains from hugging the life out of him). Max Tennyson and Rook didn't like it one bit, but Ben insisted that he wanted to do this, which was backed up by Red Arrow and Wally agreeing with him. Albedo, however, said that he would take care of Ben as he visits the Mount Justice, always stays close to them in case Ben starts to have one of his 'flashbacks'. Apparently, Ben goes into an episode once a week at random about the incident years ago. Nightwing first witnessed this when Superboy walked all greasy from fixing his motorbike, holding a crowbar, which made Ben turned into his Anodite form and scream, attacking Superboy, making M'gann, Nightwing and Cooper hold him back and tried to calm him down as Albedo injected him with his medicine. Another time, Wally was choking on a hotdog from an eating contest with Bart, and Ben ended up exploding half of the cave, and Albedo once more took care of it thanks to Ben's medicine. Speaking of medicine, Albedo explained it keeps Ben powered down and humanized (because a walking pure energy is dangerous), and for once, Nightwing agreed.

But for now, Nightwing was showing Ben around the Cave.

"And this was your room,"

Dick opened the door as Ben walked in, looking around with green eyes filled with curiosity. The room was bright green, with a bunk bed that has a computer desk, beanbag chair and a small boxes of gadgets instead of a bed. There was also a small black and white couch, a regular sized Tv with a Gamesphere console at the side, and a huge wardrobe with the initials B and T on the two doors.

Ben walked over to the computer desk and touched the surface of the wooden table, then looked back at Nightwing.

"I...I wish I could remember it all," Ben said sadly, then looked down at some random pictures lying on the table, "It must've been nice back then huh?"

Dick frowned a bit then stepped closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin onto the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we can make new memories," Dick whispered, loving the feeling of the boy once more in his arms, "As I said, I am not gonna force you into things you don't want to. But I have to let you know, I'm not going to stop loving you,"

Ben glanced down a bit then turned his head slightly to the older boy, "But I'm not the same Ben you grew up with," He sounded like he was trying to convince even himself, "The Ben you described to me was brave, strong, funny...the kindest and hopeful hero you've ever met,"

Dick looked down at him silently as Ben started to tear up.

"I'm...I'm not like him. I get scared. I'm shy. I really don't like the way people look at me like I'm from another planet. And-and..."

"Shhh Ben, you don't have to be him," Nightwing frowned a bit, "You're you, no matter how much you're different from years ago. And I still love you even then,"

Ben relaxed in the other's arms and closed his eyes, "You're so kind...I wish I can reutnr your feelings-"

"Shhh, let's not talk about that now," Dick silently swallowed as he then stepped back and grabbed Ben's hand gently, "C'mon, I'll show you the training room,"

Yes. With Ben's memories half scrambled, his feelings for Dick Grayson was to a minimum. _But_, Dick thought with hope,_ I know he'll search in his heart again to love me just like before._

The dark hero looked down at the peaceful smiling face of the boy next to him.

_I just have to be patient. And let the love nurture with time. _

* * *

**Awwww...sad yet adorable...and the past was sort of random, but further explained a bit huh? Anyways, what's gonna happen next I wonder? Find out next time on What Makes A Hero. So come and review and look out for the next chapter. Read and Reviews? Thanks for reading. And Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
